


Herp

by Big_Beep



Category: Gamehub
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Beep/pseuds/Big_Beep
Summary: A straight man at a gay bar.





	Herp

**Author's Note:**

> The part after the paragraph is read like a rhyming scheme

     He didn’t understand how he got into this situation, maybe he had too much to drink. One minute Alan was clutching a beer bottle, the next his hands were gripping the waist of a stranger. The breathy moans and the pounding music vibrated within him, who was this person? He glanced at the name tag on the maroon fabric, Rei Ayanami was written in golden-cursive lettering. Alan sucked in his breath, flesh grinding on his lap. He felt his pants tighten beneath him as his cock twitches with anticipation. He rans his hands up and down Rei’s thighs, hands aching to explore the soft skin that hid beneath the rainbow socks reaching up to his knees. Long fingers dug under the lacy fabric, his thumbs drawing circles on the dancer’s hip. Rei threw his head back. Arms reaching up to wrap around his partner’s neck, pulling him close. He arches his back forward and increases the friction against Alan’s lap. His lips part and a low groan escapes. Alan presses his lips along Rei’s jawline, slowly dragging it down his neck, leaving behind violet-sapphire blemishes that decorate his pale skin.

 

His thick shaft slide in and out with ease, No protection was used,

so Rei caught a Herpesviridae disease,

Alan feels Rei’s walls tighten at his glorious length,

“Oh what great strength!”

 

And so they continued with the birds and the bees.

They did it on the coffee table that was made of glass,

He balanced their body and their gravitational mass,

Alan threw the table at Rei,

 

He didn’t discriminate against gays,

Because he continued to drill his ass.

 

Blood shot out from Rei’s eyes,

“It’s not gay because it’s not between two guys,”

Said Kruz the manager who approved of traps.

Rei’s hole stretched bigger than his craps,

Alan hits him with a hammer until he dies.


End file.
